


複健 章九  家人(下)

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	複健 章九  家人(下)

一出海關手塚就看見父親跟母親似用著企盼的眼神尋找著自己的身影，看著頭髮逐漸斑駁，而臉上的皺紋也越來越多的父母，心裡泛起一絲心疼。  
「父親、母親。」  
手塚拉著行李快步走到父母親面前，不二也拉著自己的行李跟在後頭。  
「國光歡迎回來。」手塚的母親看見兒子歸來，想上前擁抱卻又因為兒子性格冷清，自上小學也就很少與自己撒嬌，只得拉著手塚的手臂輕輕的拍了拍。  
「母親我回來了。」倒是手塚似乎給不二淺移默化了般，罕見的將內心溫柔的一面給展現，張開手給了母親一個擁抱，透過擁抱傳遞平日的想念。  
手塚的父親在一旁看著幾年不見的兒子似乎沒像以前那麼難接近了，也靠過來拍了拍手塚的肩膀。

不二在一旁看著手塚一家團聚的畫面，心裡泛起一絲感動。就在不二正猶豫著是不是要開口時。手塚轉伸望向他，伸手向自家的父母介紹自己。  
「父親、母親這是我的複健醫師，不二周助。他恰巧也是東京人，所以這次與我一同回國。」  
「伯父好！伯母好！」不二彎起一抹微笑欠了欠身子，向兩位長輩問好。  
「好！好！多虧你的照料國光的肩膀才能痊癒，謝謝。」手塚的母親向不二鄭重的鞠了躬，向不二道謝。  
「伯母，您太客氣了，主要是國光自己努力，我不過是盡了我做為醫生的本分。」不二趕緊上前扶起手塚的母親，用著誠懇的笑容回應手塚的母親。  
「還是要謝謝你，往後國光還要勞煩不二醫生多多照料。」對於不二溫和有禮的態度，手塚的母親對於身為兒子的複健醫生的不二很是放心。  
「應該的，應該的。出門在外多靠手……國光照料，不然身處異地我也不是那麼容易適應。」不二本來想稱呼手塚的姓氏，忽地想到他們一家人都叫手塚，倏地改口稱呼名字，並感謝手塚在國外的照顧。  
「好了，彩菜咱們約不二醫生到家吃頓飯再好好謝謝人家，孩子們旅途勞累該回家好好休息。」手塚的父親在旁邊看著太太一直向不二道謝，看著兩人身後的行李只得出來打圓場，要不依自己太太禮貌的個性還不知道要道謝多久。  
「是啊！不二醫生抽個空到家裡來吃頓飯。國光在國外難得有個同鄉的朋友，也是緣份。」手塚彩菜聽自家丈夫一說覺得很有道理，馬上對不二提出邀請。  
不二對著手塚母親的熱情邀約一時沒了主意，就怕到時候手塚家裡知道兩人的關係，是不是還能這樣對待自己，不安的看了手塚一眼，只見手塚微微頷首，給了他一個放心的眼神。  
「好，就擇日打擾了。」  
在手塚的父親堅持要送不二回家的情形下，兩人一同坐在後座，這讓不二有些不自在就怕被前座的長輩們發現了什麼。倒是手塚很隨意的跟不二聊著一些不二的感興趣的東西讓不二放鬆，還被手塚彩菜調笑，兒子去了國外話也多了起來，感歎兒子也長大了諸如此類，也隨意的和不二閒聊，最後決議在元旦的晚上讓不二來家裡吃頓飯，權當為手塚好好向他道謝。

「周助明天有空嗎？」元旦前天晚上，兩人例行的在睡前通話，手塚想著明天如果不二沒事，就和不二去走走晚上再回家一起吃飯，畢竟兩人都離家多年，對於東京也略顯的生疏，兩個人剛好有伴可以四處晃晃。  
「早上要和家人一起到神社進行初詣，國光要一起嗎？」  
「明天早上也要與家人一起到神社，下午一起去晃晃？」  
「嗯好啊！！很多年沒回東京了，不知道變化大不大。」不二在電話一頭笑著答應手塚的邀約。  
「明天下午一點到你家接你。」  
「好，明天見。早點休息！新年快樂。」想到幾天未見的戀人，明天要來接自己，不二心裡還是有些雀躍的，溫聲的提醒手塚早點休息，又道了聲祝賀。  
「新年快樂！」聽見不二溫柔的祝賀，手塚嘴角也微微勾起，期待著明日與不二的相見，返家的這幾天只能透過通話聽見不二的聲音，讓他有點想念不二身上的溫度，雖然不高卻很溫暖。

隔天一早兩人都各自陪著家人到神社進行初詣，享受著多年未曾享有的與家人共處的時光，或許與家人相處之間都是很習慣的模式，但在外出多年的遊子看來所有稀鬆平常的舉動都透露著家人之間的關懷與愛護。

約定的時間一到門鈴響起，不二看向門外看見似曾相似的黑色豐田，打開門就看見手塚提著禮物出現。  
「新年好！」對著前來迎接的不二微微欠身，手塚嘴角勾起一抹微笑。  
「新年好！」看見多日未見的戀人，不二笑的和煦。  
「是國光啊！快請進。」跟在不二身後面的淑子媽媽面帶笑容的迎接。  
「伯母好。新年好。」手塚將手上的禮物遞給淑子媽媽，禮貌的問候。  
「新年好，大家都在呢！坐一會兒再出門吧！」  
手塚點點頭，跟著不二到了客廳，向不二的家人都問候過一次才在不二身旁坐下，端起淑子媽媽倒過的茶輕抿一口。雖然手塚先前在不二的視訊電話裡幾乎都跟不二的家人見過面了，但是親自拜訪仍是感到緊張。坐在身旁的不二看著手塚挺直的身軀感受到戀人的緊張，叉了母親削好的蘋果親手遞給手塚，給了手塚一個放輕鬆的笑容，才讓手塚慢慢的將身體放鬆。

「爸！你們別這樣看著國光，他會緊張！」最後不二帶著笑容對著眼神似乎在參觀罕見動物的家人們開口。  
不二的父母還有姊姊弟弟同時笑了出來。  
「別胡說爸爸看不出國光在緊張呢！」  
「周助還真是維護國光啊！」姊姊笑得一臉曖昧。  
「世界排名前十的網球選手就在我的面前啊！哥哥你就讓我好好的看一下會怎麼樣啊！」  
「國光你放鬆點當自己家裡啊！」淑子媽媽看著一家人又好氣又好笑的吩咐手塚。  
經這樣一笑，原本略顯尷尬的氣氛頓時輕鬆了起來，不二爸爸開始與手塚聊一些德國的生活文化，而裕太不時的和手塚聊起網球。淑子媽媽和由美子姊姊不時的說著不二小時候的趣事，客廳充滿了溫馨的談笑聲，讓原本想出門去過過兩人世界的兩人，邊吃著淑子媽媽準備的點心，一邊品著不二爸爸泡的茶，看著電視上的節目一檔播過一檔，就在不二的家中隨意的聊著，一下午就在這樣輕鬆和樂的氣氛過去了。直到手塚看了時間，想起今日要帶不二回家吃飯的任務，才牽著不二的手依依不捨的向不二一家人告別。

開車的路上，手塚對於剛剛那樣溫馨的感覺久久不能自已，輕輕握著不二的手。  
「周助，我們很幸福。」至少有你的家人支援，這樣我的心裡不至於太過擔心。  
「我相信我們會一直幸福下去。」看著手塚眼裡罕見的露出溫情的眼神，不二笑容裡帶著感謝，謝謝自己的家人的支持也謝謝他們將手塚也視為家人般的對待。  
「會的！我們攜手努力！」手塚盯著前方的道路，緊了緊不二的手。  
不二看著手塚堅定的眼神，拉起兩人交握的手，輕輕的吻了吻手塚的手背。

不二抱著忐忑的心裡到手塚家，一進家門便受到手塚父母熱情的歡迎，而不二也送上他們倆人一起為手塚家人挑選的禮物。  
「回來的剛好，可以吃飯了。」手塚彩菜招呼著不二過去吃飯。  
到了餐桌，不二禮貌的一一向長輩問好，落坐在手塚身旁，對面是和藹的手塚彩菜，爺爺坐在主位，手塚家吃飯一向寡言，在路上手塚已經給不二心理建設過了，但不二這頓飯還是吃的戰戰兢兢，深怕自己一個動作不符合禮數，會讓手塚的家人印象不佳。  
倒是手塚常常幫不二布菜，手塚彩菜也是和藹的輕聲的給不二推薦自己的拿手菜，這才讓不二稍稍覺的不那麼緊張。

「我以手塚家的大家長的身分代表我們手塚家向不二醫師致謝。」飯後手塚爺爺起身對不二微微欠身。  
「承受不起，只是盡我的本分而已。」不二看見手塚爺爺的舉動，驚慌的起身擺擺手。  
「國光一心想朝職業球員的道路發展，但肩傷一直是個隱憂，這是我們做為家人心裡的一根刺，既想支持他，但又擔心他的肩傷承受不住，無法成為頂尖的選手而需要承受失落感，幸好遇見不二醫師這才讓國光的未來的路途更加順利。」手塚彩菜也是感激的看著不二將藏了在心裡好幾年的話娓娓道出。  
「母親……」聽見母親的話，手塚心頭微微泛酸，從家人看不二感激的眼神就知道在家人們心中有多擔心自己。  
「彩菜在孩子面前說這些做什麼？不二醫師，我們真的很謝謝你，以後國光還要麻煩了。」手塚父親在一旁緩和手塚彩菜的感性。  
「是！」不二用著做為醫生誠懇的心微微欠身向手塚的家人承諾。

「國光你的家人都很愛你呢！」在手塚送不二回家的路上，不二對著正在開的的手塚微笑。  
「嗯。」想到剛剛家人對不二道謝的畫面，說不感動是騙人的，但也自責自己的堅持給家人帶來這麼多的擔心。  
「你捨得跟他們開口？」  
「我捨不得你明不正言不順。」手塚邊開車邊想著，等等回家後要如何跟家人說他與不二的事，他不想不二只是個他的複健醫生，他要的是不二是永有他身旁位置的那個人。  
「不管結果如何，他們永遠是你的家人。」聽到手塚另類的告白，不二笑著叮嚀手塚就算結果再壞也不能與家人決裂。

「知道。」車穩穩停在不二家門前，手塚點點頭給不二承諾。  
「晚安。」不二吻了吻手塚的頰才下車。  
給了給了不二一個輕擁，手塚目送著不二進了家門才將車子駛離不二家門前。

手塚一回到家，就看著家人都坐在客廳似乎是有意在等自己回來。  
「國光，你坐。媽問你，你和不二醫師？？」手塚的母親拉著剛進門的兒子坐在身旁，臉色語氣難得嚴肅。  
「爺爺，母親，父親，不二醫師是我的愛人。」手塚見母親詢問的神色，大該知道母親已經猜到自己跟不二不一般了。沒有否認，起身向長輩欠了個身，如實以告。

長輩們都沉默不語，客廳的氣氛凝重了起來。但狀況比手塚本來預想的情況還要樂觀了，原以為爺爺的拐杖或是爸爸的拳頭會落在自己身上，但是他們的沉默才讓手塚更加不安，完全無法得知他們的態度，這樣他預想的說詞都無法用上。

沉默的時光總是過了特別慢，在手塚想要說點什麼時，爺爺打破了沉默。  
「你們都大了，要為自己的選擇負責。」爺爺一說完就起身，走回房間。  
看著爺爺的背影，手塚突然覺得爺爺老了，身影不似小時候時的偉岸。  
「父親、母親。」手塚看向自己的爸媽。  
「國光，你知道你當初堅持要走職網這條路我和你媽媽雖然不贊成，卻也沒有阻止你嗎？」  
「身為你的父母，我們把你帶到這個世界上，你是屬於我們的兒子，但你也是屬於你自己啊！我們可以引導你往哪個方向走，但卻也無法真的為你作決定，因為這是你的人生，我們做爸媽的只是做好你的後盾，讓你在傷心難過時有個倚靠。既然選擇了，就要好好經營好好攜手未來。」  
手塚的父親難得的講了許多話，但這些話卻字字讓手塚感動，手塚再也按捺不住過去緊緊的擁抱住父親，眼淚也在父親像小時候安撫哭鬧的自己的拍背時滑落。  
「老公上小學後就沒哭過的兒子在哭了。」一旁的手塚彩菜眼眶泛紅，笑著拿起手怕幫手塚擦淚。  
「傻兒子，要好好珍惜不二醫師，你有人陪了我們當父母的也放心了。」手塚彩菜幫手塚擦完眼淚也一起和先生抱著手塚，細心叮囑的兒子要好好珍惜伴侶。  
「會的！」手塚點點頭。  
「去謝謝爺爺吧！剛剛那番話是爺爺在你出生時對我的叮囑，其實爺爺才是那個最疼你的人。」手塚的父親拍了拍手塚的肩膀。  
手塚點點頭，起身走到爺爺房門口，輕輕的敲了敲門，得到爺爺的應聲才恭敬的入內。  
「謝謝爺爺首肯。」手塚恭敬的跪坐著給正盤腿而坐看書的爺爺道謝。  
「這是你的人生，你的選擇。爺爺沒有辦法左右你，只是要提醒你將來要面對許多困難，還有別人異樣的眼光。」手塚爺爺看著自己引以為傲的孫子做了最困難的選擇，除了心疼也只能默默支持，如果連自己家人都不支持了那怎麼讓孩子去面對這個世界。  
「是。」  
「不二醫師是個好孩子，好好待人家。」  
「是。」  
「有空兩人多回來，爺爺老了，見一面少一面了。」手塚爺爺在說這話時，默默將目光移向書本，語氣滿是感傷。  
「爺爺……」聽到爺爺的話，手塚不禁哽咽。  
「爺爺的國光真的大了阿……好了，早點休息，爺爺累了。」蒼老的聲音帶著幾分哽咽，傳遞著手塚爺爺內心的不舍和驕傲。  
「是。」手塚明白爺爺不想讓自己看到他老人家感傷的樣子，要支開自己，也就順著爺爺的意思退出房外。

回到房間看見手機的幾通未接來電都是來自不二，自然的回撥過去，才嘟兩聲就被接起，彰顯著不二很急著要與自己連絡。  
「國光，沒事吧？」不二語氣充滿著擔憂。  
「沒事。」  
「國光，你在哭？」濃濃的鼻音讓不二的心跌落到穀底了，所有一切不好的畫面都從腦海裡閃過。  
「周助，我們很幸運，都擁有了那麼好的家人。」手塚聽見不二擔心的語氣，趕緊解釋就怕不二多想。  
「所以我們一定要幸福。」聽完手塚的話，不二心裡的大石頭落下，心裡也向手塚的家人道謝。  
「一定會的。」手塚的語氣堅定無比。


End file.
